


Жизнь как диагноз

by Vacius



Category: Transformers
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacius/pseuds/Vacius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История жизни одного персонажа попавшего в коматозное состояние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь как диагноз

Pred Skriptum  
Нет. Не хочу… Пожалуйста…  
Тьма накрывает. Кто-то суетится вокруг, и ты понимаешь, что они могут опоздать. В твоей жизни уже была одна временная блокировка и второй раз чуда может и не быть.  
\- …Нам придётся ввести его в статис…  
Тьма становится полноправной хозяйкой. Где-то за пределами слышимости раздаётся шорох, похожий на сыплющуюся ржавчину. Шаги, не слышимые, но присутствующие. Шорох.  
Шорох.  
ШОРОХ.  
Время останавливается.  
Статис случился раньше.

Skriptum  
Ты этого помнить не можешь. Но представлял себе часто и по-разному. И часто думал, почему оно так получилось.  
Где это было, никто уже не точно не скажет. Каждый раз арена строилась на новом месте, ибо «Стальные Битвы» были нелегальны на Кибертроне. Но это не снижало их популярности. И героем многих этих битв был Мегатрон. Как его звали до его гладиаторской карьеры, никто теперь и не вспомнит. Здоровяк с альтформой рудовоза был удачлив, силён и не лишён интеллекта. Правда к этому прилагались и припадки ярости. Но гладиатору это скорее ставилось в плюс, чем в минус.

И был бой. Была и одна из побед. И фемка-сикерша с красивым фиолетовым корпусом и завораживающей золотистой оптикой. Она была то ли из дальних колоний, то ли вообще из частного хабитата, но точно не кибертронкой. Чем она зарабатывала себе на жизнь и как таки проникла в его отсек, Мегатрон не стал выяснять. Фемок много, а жизнь – одна. Тем более, что враждебности к нему она не испытывала и пакостей не делала. Да и похоже, что он ей действительно нравился.  
Сложно сказать, сколько времени Найта провела у Мегатрона и как часто была с ним близка. Но когда встречается пара особей, то случаются и последствия этой встречи.

Говорят, что Искру (белковые называют Её душой) кибертронцам даёт загадочная Сигма. И тогда на свет появляется такой трансформер, какой на данный момент нужен Кибертрону. Чуть реже упоминают о том, что Искру может сознательно делить её носящий. Но в этом случае жизнь можно подарить только похожему на него, практически, клону. То есть, от сикера жизнь получит только сикер, но не грузовик.  
И совсем редко случается, что Искра делится сама. В этом случае, Ей можно одарить любой конструкции тело. Свободная Искра позволяет появиться бете, не похожей на своих альф.  
Найта, когда поняла, что жизнь её становиться несколько сложнее, чем она предполагала, решила уйти. Мегатрон этого не совсем понял, но помешать не сумел. Так Найта Свободная вернулась домой, в частный хабитат Наусика.

Твоя оптика неуловимо мерцает, даже будучи отключённой. Теперь ты можешь вспоминать, что прожил уже сам.

Альфами Свободной были КуррваТ Чёрная Сволочь и Геката. У Гекаты прозвища не было. Её и так знали. И боялись. Высокая и мощная, но изящная фемка с альтформой грузовика была белого цвета и умела прятаться так, что мало кто её видел.

В хабитате занимались зарабатыванием денег, и каждый делал, что мог. Кто-то торговал телом, кто-то – знаниями, информацией, искусством убивать. На четырёх крупных астероидах, соединённых изящными, но прочными металлоконструкциями, располагались крупный информационный центр, экспериментальный институт при нём, нехилая библиотека, один из лучших домов терпимости, шикарное казино и дом найма. Здесь была нейтральная земля испокон века, с момента основания хабитата. Что абсолютно не мешало столоваться здесь пиратам всех мастей, вплоть до белковых.  
Хабитат Навсикая был выгоден многим. И пятиугольные монеты-жетоны, хоть и редко за его пределами, но до сих пор имеют немалый вес среди других валют. И над всем этим стоял КуррваТ из Навсикайдеров.

КуррваТ был чёрен корпусом и жёлтооптичен. А деловую хватку имел такую, что многие не зря прозывали его сволочью. Был ещё один аспект его жизни. КуррваТ любил всё что двигалось. А что не двигалось, то двигал и любил. Две трети бет на Навсикае было его изготовления. Сколько их имелось в окрестностях хабитата и там, куда он сбегал от Гекаты, никто не считал. Геката же была воином. Лучшим в хабитате. И ревнивой до умопомрачения. В какой-то ржавый момент, крышу у неё сорвало окончательно, и она стала убивать тех, с кем приятно проводил время КуррваТ. Геката для КуррваТа была ЛЮБИМОЙ фемкой, но не единственным его партнёром. Деактивировать он её не хотел. Ему безумно нравилось её тело, но и от своего образа жизни он отказываться не стал. Он просто вводил Гекату в статис и наслаждался жизнью. Иногда Геката выходила из статиса незапланированно - и тогда кому-то крупно не везло.  
Вот так и протекала жизнь в хабитате, когда в нём появился ты.

Бет у КуррваТа и Гекаты было всего трое: Склока, Найта и Ланс Копьё.  
О том, как назвали Склоку при активации, все обоснованно предпочли забыть. Чёрный, как КуррваТ, он имел искру, идентичную искре Гекаты, и по силе и навыкам уступал только ей. Он презирал многих. Понимал, использовал, признавал - но презирал. Его гордыня была в чём-то обоснованна, ведь он – наследник хабитата. Но были и те, кто опасались того момента, когда он станет его лидером.  
Найта не была ограничена тем, что имела КуррваТа в альфах. Но и легкомысленной она тоже не была. Скорее всего, Свободная полностью отдавала себе отчёт, чего хочет она от жизни, и знала, как это получить. Мегатрон нравился как партнёр, но отказываться от беты она не захотела.  
Про Ланса можно было сказать, что он много думал, но делал не думая. Высоченное тёмно-зелёное тело слонялось по институту и ТВОРИЛО. Копьё был учёным. Он знал, что и как надо сотворить, чтобы клиент был доволен. А также, что можно всучить ещё и поверх этого из созданного ранее, между делом. К нему-то первому и пришла Найта с тем, что было. Вот Ланс-то обрадовался.

Ты ведь помнишь тот первый миг, когда ты осознал, что Ты Есть. Энергия струилась по проводам и каждый импульс Искры заставлял твоё тело Оживать.  
Ты был активирован сикером. Ты совмещал черты внешности обоих альф, но был собой, не таким, как все. Твоя альтформа имела обычную для хабитата обратную стреловидность крыла. Твой корпус покрывал особый мозаичный слой камуфляжа, который на свету придавал тебе белый цвет, а в безвоздушном пространстве делал неразличимым, невидимым для оптических датчиков. Ланс гордился этой своей новой разработкой. Он любил тебя, этот нескладный высоченный умник с забитым всякой хренью головным процом. Неожиданно сильно тебе обрадовался КуррваТ, который Найту любил больше других своих бет. Тебя благосклонно приняла Геката. Ей нравилось, что ты белый.  
А вот Склока тебя не любил никогда. Но убить или покалечить он тебя не пытался ни разу. Он вообще мало кого любил. А к тебе он относился, как иные кибертронцы к помойному шарктикону.

Ты радовался жизни и лез куда мог и не мог. И однажды ты нарвался. Твой изумительный камуфляж, благодаря которому можно было безнаказанно шкодить, подвёл тебя. Подвёл именно тем, что сделал тебя невидимым. Они, на том транспорте, были не совсем трезвы, и бортовые огни их корабля горели не все.  
Ты пытался уйти от столкновения, но в робоформе скорость передвижения в вакууме невелика, а сменить форму ты не успевал. Тебя зацепило вскользь и по инерции, переданной тебе кораблём, швырануло на поверхность хабитата.  
Ты попал в стык конструкций и одного из планетоидов. Тебя практически мгновенно сломало и перекрутило. Камеру с искрой покорёжило, но она сохранила герметичность. И поэтому ты не умер сразу. Боль была выше твоего разума, и ты выпал во временную блокировку.

Только потом ты узнал, каких трудов, физических и моральных, стоило КуррваТу доставать тебя из тех конструкций, куда ты влетел. Ты не слышал, как Склока и Ланс утверждали, что отремонтировать тебя не возможно в принципе. Ты не видел ужаса в оптике Найты. Ты не знал и не знаешь, где Геката отыскала того членистоногого (белковые с Земли сказали бы, что он похож на креветку) с большой оптикой врача, который всё таки собрал тебя заново.  
Ты выжил. Но смотреть на звёзды не мог. Ты помнил ту сводящую с ума боль, и свою незримость, и неотвратимость падения.  
Склока сказал тогда, что ты умер, теперь всего лишь бродячая оболочка без искры.  
Вот тогда, назло всем, КуррваТ тебя иначе как Вациусом (Сохранившим Искру – на кайдри, языке хабитата) не называл.  
И ты ему поверил.

 

Ты не мог жить на бреющем в открытом космосе хабитате, и КуррваТ купил тебе билет на Кибертрон. В этом, новом для тебя мире, было слишком много всего, чтобы ещё и смотреть на звёзды и бояться их. Ты снова научился летать. И тебе нравилось это делать.  
Своего альфу Мегатрона ты видел только издали и на записях. Вы были индифферентны друг другу. Пока не началась война. Вот тогда ты возненавидел его. Он разрушил тот мир, который ты полюбил всей искрой. Эта война заставила тебя вернуться в хабитат.

Война – это пир наёмников. Чужая смерть выгоднее, чем книги и любовь. Ты научился убивать. Ты хотел жить, но сторону конфликта не выбрал не потому, что не хотел. Ты прекрасно понимал себялюбие десептиконов, но оно тебя не прельщало. Понимать принципы автоботов было сложнее, но здесь уже мешала твоя ярко-оранжевая оптика. Тебя клеймили за неё десом те, кто имел оптику голубую. А потом и те, и другие стали замечать, что твоё лицо им кого-то напоминает.  
Ты бродишь по космосу и живёшь мечом. В глубине искры восторгаешься военным гением своего альфы и временами не стесняешься поступать, как он. Но в то же время продолжаешь его ненавидеть.  
У тебя нет друзей. Но многие смотрят на тебя с уважением. Ты не нарушал контракты и договорённости. Все разногласия решал только после окончания договора. И работодатели старались быть с тобою честными, ибо помнили, насколько долгая у тебя память.  
Если позволяли средства, то путешествовал. Ты много видел, но понимал, как временами тебе не хватает знаний. И надеялся, что будет время, и ты сможешь их получить.

И вот однажды ты вернулся в хабитат. Но внутрь не попал. Теперь лидером стал Склока. КуррваТа ты больше никогда не видел. Возвращаться стало некуда. Найту искать было сложно, Ланс погиб во время какого-то эксперимента, искать Гекату будет только безумец, а к Мегатрону ты не стремился. Улыбка Склоки не предвещала ничего хорошего, и ты ушёл насовсем.  
Ты стал злее, ожесточённее. Всё чаще бился за десептиконов. Но искры не терял. Был случай, и ты вывел из под автоботского обстрела чёрного тягача деса. Он тебя позабавил. ДаркМан Мизеркорд родился белковым, но умудрился стать полноценным трансформером. Дарк был очень силиным, но страдал тем, что сначала делал, а потом думал. Ты привязался к нему, и вы на пару немало покуролесили. Дрались вы с ним временами по поводу и без. Калечить друг друга не калечили, но лицевые пластины страдали порой изрядно, как и другие части тела. Ты так и не смог его отучить называть тебя Мегатронычем. Просто ДаркМан перестал это делать вслух, но не про себя.  
Война не кончилась, но Кибертрон всё таки объявили нейтральной территорией. И ты понял, что это твой шанс. И ты вернулся туда. Ты поступил в военную Академию. ДаркМан, как оказалось, тоже. И вы с остервенением, с перерывами на дуракаваляние, принялись грызть чугун науки.

В один из дней ты захотел показать ДаркМану, где обитал на Кибертроне до войны.  
Это был старый квартал. Там ты пересёкся с шарктиконом. Он был голоден и очень молод. Ты не стал его убивать, но допустил оплошность, и он располосовал тебе манипулятор.

Тебя редко ранили, но частенько царапали. Все твои тяжелые повреждения приходились на то время, когда ты был в робоформе. Но в этот раз тебе досталось серьёзней, чем ты думал. Боль была почти такой же, как тогда на хабитате. И потом вернулся страх. Страх прихода Ржавой Леди. Страх окончательной блокировки.

Post Sсriptum  
Вациус лежал в статисной капсуле, а ДаркМан шёл прочь от госпиталя Академии. Его жёлтая оптика мрачно горела. В ней отражалось тоже выражение, что было однажды у одного Навсикайдера по прозвищу Чёрная Сволочь.  
И тот старик, и этот юноша твёрдо решили для одного конкретного сикера поставить диагноз: «жизнь». Им обоим, разным по сути существам, было конкретно фиолетово, кем был альфа Вациуса - гладиатором или тираном. Всё равно он не принимал в жизни своего беты абсолютно никакого участия.

© Секерина Анна 2009  
© Vacius 2009


End file.
